Sleeping Beauty
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: Tsuzuki gos back at night to make sure that Muraki is dead. (TsuMur) (Set during the cruise-ship arc.)


**Sleeping Beauty**

-'If I died tonight would you believe me then?'-

Tsuzuki opened his door and quietly stalked down the hallway to Muraki's private VIP room. He knew. He just knew that the doctor wouldn't die that easily. He also knew that the Muraki had to be involved in this somehow. His presence on the ship alone proves that. Tsuzuki was going to prove it and that Muraki was still alive.

Tsuzuki stood in front of Muraki's door in the darkened hallway for a moment thinking about what he was about to do. He didn't know really how he was going to 'wake' him up but if worst comes to worst he could smack him around a little. His purple eyes filled with an evil glint and his puppy tail appeared and waged mischievously for a moment. Only to 'wake' him up of course.

Still dressed in his un-tucked dealer's shirt and his slightly rumpled pants Tsuzuki opened the door. Silver moonlight splashed from the large window into the room, making the shadows long and distorted. He was silently thankful for the moonlight since all the lamps in the room were smashed in what appeared to be a mock scene of a struggle. The light showed everything clearly for him to see as he approached the bed.

Muraki lay on the bed unmoved, still clutching the roses that where meant to be Tsuzuki's gift. Cards and petals where scattered all around the bed exactly where they were left before. The white cloth blocked Tsuzuki's view of the Doctors face but silver strands of hair peeked defiantly around the edges. It was almost like they where daring him to remove the cloth. Tsuzuki took up the dare and removed the white cloth almost gently as if, by removing it to harshly it would break the silent picture of the room and shatter the moonlight.

Muraki's face was still pale and relaxed like he died a peaceful death. That didn't make any sense. He was murdered. How could he look so peaceful in death when he was stabbed through the neck? Tsuzuki frowned and pulled up the chair sitting near the bed and sat on it. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the man on the bed.

"Muraki- I know you're not dead. Give it up."

No answer.

"Get up you baka. I'm not stupid enough not to know you wouldn't die so easily."

Still no answer.

"Look- do I have to poke you? I have a stick and I know how to use it."

Silence.

"Sigh. Okay I don't have a stick but I will poke you."

No response. Tsuzuki poked him and he still got no effect on Muraki's part. He growled in frustration.

"If that's how you're going to play, I'm not holding back." With that, Tsuzuki climbed onto the bed and straddled Muraki's waist. He then grabbed a handful of Muraki's soft button up shirt and jerked his head up slightly for better reach.

"Last chance."

The only reaction he got was Muraki's head lolling to the side. Tsuzuki glared harder and slapped Muraki hard.

Nothing.

Tsuzuki tried again on the other cheek and got the same results. He let Muraki go and sat there looking down on him. He had tried everything and Muraki still didn't respond. Thinking, Tsuzuki continued looking down at him. Muraki really looked like beautiful Sleeping Beauty resting on the disarrayed bed.

One of Muraki's hands still clutched the bouquet of blood red roses even after the rough treatment. His skin that was paler then death even when alive hadn't changed. The white sheets matched his skin perfectly and it was hard to tell which began and ended. Tsuzuki knew form experience that Muraki's skin was just as soft as the expensive sheets.

Tsuzuki clenched his hands into fists. Why was he here? Was he really here to prove Muraki guilty for this set of crimes? Amethyst eyes seemed to want to burn holes straight through the pale man on the bed.

He really did look like Sleeping Beauty.

'Maybe if I...'

Tsuzuki leaned forward putting his hands on either side of Muraki's head. Eyes tightly shut closed like he didn't want to see what he was about to do. Tsuzuki slowly lowered his mouth to Muraki's cold lips and lightly brushed them across. The scent of roses wafted around him as he pulled back to look again.

Nothing changed.

Maybe it wasn't enough of a kiss. Tsuzuki put his hands on both of Muraki's cheeks and softly brushed his thumbs over them. He knew what he was doing was wrong- even if he was right and the doctor was alive. He also knew shouldn't feel this way about a murderer. It just wasn't right. Tsuzuki couldn't help being attracted to him.

Tsuzuki let one hand trail down from Muraki's cheek to his chin. Using his thumb he parted the lips slightly. One more time he would try and wake the doctor up. Closing the space he laid another kiss on Muraki's lips. This time thou Tsuzuki moved his lips against the other mans gently and slid his tongue inside, tasting the doctor's mouth.

Muraki tasted like blood and red wine. Wine he was drinking just before he was murdered and blood from when he was killed. Those thoughts snapped Tsuzuki out of his self-induced daydream. What the hell was he doing? Kissing Muraki?! Even if he was, dead?

Tsuzuki pulled away with a sigh. Maybe he was really dead? Muraki was after all only human in the end...

A moment passed and Tsuzuki didn't want to acknowledge that a part of him felt sad. He removed himself from Muraki and his resting place to stand looking lost beside the bed. If it wasn't Muraki who had committed these crimes, who did?

With one last lingering glace at Muraki's picturesque display of death, Tsuzuki left closing the door with a silent yet audible click.

A moment passed in the room with complete silence.

There was the sound of cloth rustling and silver eyes opened.

Then the laughter started, mocking before it twisted into some sort of victorious note. Victorious laughter filled with psychosis.

_-End-_

Author's Note: This fic is actually the PG-13 version of a NC-17 fic I'm working on. I'll be done the NC-17 one in a week or two. I'm going to post it on my site and give the group the direct link to it. Hope you liked my fic. Please Review!

PS. If there is anyone from the AE-con. I was the one wearing the black wings who said they were writing an YNM fic.

PSS. I have photos of YNM Cos-players performing fan-service. I'm going to scan and post them later. V-signs

By: ksha2222

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Yami No Matsuei. Please don't sue.)


End file.
